Lonely Without You
by jinxgur1
Summary: Festival time at Konoha and Sasuke has returned home from his mission. A certain blond boy is at the Uchiha Mansion and is happy to see him. What happens next? better find out by reading.


Lonely Without You

* * *

**This is my fist time writing a YAOI, but I really love Sasuke X Naruto pairing. I got into it by reading other great ones. Please enjoy. I don't own any character from Naruto and have no rights to it.**

'…' -thoughts

"…"-speaking

* * *

Night time has arrived and a summer festival has begun at Konoha to celebrate the beginning of summer. Lanterns are lighted up, shop owners have set up their stands, Tsunade, whom is the Hokage is downing many sake bottles to enjoy her time, late shinobis are returning from their assigned mission to enjoy the festival, the people were eating and playing different games and the girls were dressing up to impress a certain shinobi.

On his way home, Sasuke Uchiha, raven haired, onyx eyed, pretty much emotionless 20 year old is an ANBU captain and is considered the sex god of Konoha whom every girl and some guys are after. He was currently getting surrounded by a bunch of crazy fan-girls who are asking him to go with one of them to the festival after he returned from his mission that took a while. 'Ugh, the first thing that happens to me after getting to the streets is being bombarded with these crazy hyenas. Why can't they leave me alone? Oh well, I better escape now.' He was scowling and moved through the pack and went on down the street.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going? Aren't you going to the festival with me?" a girl with pink hair, Sakura was whining as she tailed him.

"Hah! Yeah right forehead! He is not going with you, he's going with me!" Ino, a bleached blond rival of Sakura glared at her and was shoving her out of her way.

"As if he's going to go with you piggy face!" Sakura shouted at her as her other personality was surfacing up. Other girls were arguing of who he was going to go with that they didn't realize that Sasuke disappeared already. Sasuke returned to the Uchiha Mansion and noticed that the lights to his house were on.

'Oh he's here. I wonder if he went to the festival.' Sasuke thought and went to his front door. He turned the knob, opened the door and went inside. After shutting the door and taking his first step into his house, he was immediately pushed down and being hugged.

"Yay, Sasuke-teme, you're home!" Naruto Uzumaki is a 20 year old blond haired, cerulean eyed and about 3 inches shorter than Sasuke, demon carrier of Konoha and also an ANBU like Sasuke. On his face are three whiskers like scars on each of his cheek. He was wearing a short dark blue yukata that reaches towards his upper thigh with the Uchiha fan on the back and a red sash to hold the clothing up. Sasuke was getting up from the unexpected attack of his 2 year lover and headed towards the living room to sit on the couch while removing his ninja gears leaving him only in his black tight shirt and his black tight pants.

"Dobe, did you go to the festival already?" Sasuke asked as he sat down and the blond sat down with him.

"Well…I did go, but I return early." Now Sasuke was really worried.

"What's wrong Naru-chan? Did something happen?" Naruto just looked at his lover and shook his head.

"No, nothing happened and I'm fine." Sasuke still didn't look like he believed him.

"Seriously what's wrong then? It's rare for you to go out and come back in early because I know you like to party with the others until midnight or later and also considering that the festival is still going on." Sasuke kept staring at him until Naruto confessed.

"Nothing's wrong. I guess it's because…it wasn't as fun without you." Naruto whispered the last couple of words and was blushing pink on his cheek. Sasuke just stared wide eyed at what Naruto said and just smiled lovingly at him. The only one that could make the emotionless ice prince to feel any emotion is the idiotic demon-holder in front of him.

"So in other word you just miss me and wanted to go with me even though you usually go with the others and considering you know I don't really like to be in a crowd." Sasuke asked and Naruto was still blushing, but he nodded his head to confirm his answer. Sasuke pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry; you are not the only one because I really missed you during my mission. You're always on my mind so I would have reconsidered going with you, but I rather just be alone with you. I love you my beautiful kitsune." Naruto was still blushing, but smiled up at him and started to lean in.

"I love you too, my gorgeous raven. Now I would like us to be alone for something else."Naruto spoke sexily to Sasuke and with that closed the gap between them with a kiss and Sasuke brought them down on the couch. The kiss was very passionate and rough, where both can feel each other's feeling. Both were running out of air so Sasuke broke their kiss so both could take a breather. Naruto still has the rosy blush on his cheek as he took gasping breathes and his eyes became half-lidded with love and lust from the heated kiss. Sasuke also has eyes that have love and lust in them and was taking slight breathes before attaching his mouth onto Naruto's exposed neck and giving kisses and little sucking on different spots.

"Ah… that feels good Sasu-kun." Naruto was moaning from the pleasurable feeling of Sasuke's lips on his skin. When Sasuke reached a certain spot of the little blonde's neck, he moaned loudly from the sensation. Sasuke kept sucking on that particular spot until he decided to descend toward his clothed chest. He licked the perked clothed nipples and then sucked on it.

"Ohhh… yes, keep doing that." Naruto was moaning crazily when Sasuke sucked on his right nipple and used his right hand to rub the other one between his index finger and thumb. He kept at it until he switched to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention as the first one.

"Ah…Sasu-kun... go to bedroom…NOW." The blond demanded as he was panting from the pure pleasure he is experiencing from his lover. Sasuke grunted to answer and scooped Naruto up into his arm, bridal style and headed towards their room. As they ascended the stairs, they found their bedroom and went straight to their bed. Sasuke gently laid Naruto down and started to remove his clothes.

He untied his sash and flung it across the room. As it came off, his yukata started to get loose showing more of his tanned skin and leaving the blonde boy in his boxer. Sasuke just stared at his lover. Naruto to him was really beautiful with his tanned skin that gives more emphasis to his lightly pale nipples, his feminine curve waist that shows his well toned stomach and his well define legs. He couldn't contain his desire any longer as he went back to his business.

Sasuke went back to kissing his blonde and moving his left hand to pinch Naruto's right hard nipple and his right hand went lower to the area between his legs. Naruto was moaning from the feeling of Sasuke's hand on his body and the rough kiss was making him hazy and wanting more of it.

Naruto broke the kiss because of lack of air and opened his eyes, halfway and moaned with want. "Ah Sasuke…ohh… more, give me more."

Sasuke went to Naruto's ears, nibbled a bit and spoke with such lust, "Don't worry Naruto. I will give you more of what you want, but I will have my enjoyment with you first." As he said that, he started to give butterfly kisses down to Naruto's chest and gave some more attention to his nipples. Sucking, biting and using his skilled tongue to give the blond intense pleasure. When he was done with his blonde's chest, he got off of Naruto which caused a whimper from the blonde demon and for him to see his raven taking off his shirt and pants showing his wonderful six packs and well built muscles. Just seeing those well toned, ivory flesh of his lover caused the blonde's cock to harden and even more from seeing the big bulge in his boxers. Naruto was starting to feel uncomfortable in his boxers and his face was burning a bright red blush.

Sasuke saw the blush and the bulge in his lover's boxer that he couldn't help but smirk at that. 'Honestly he is too cute like this." He thought. "You like what you see Naru-kun?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just used his hands to hide his face. 'Like I said, he's too cute.' Sasuke thought with a bigger smirk on his face.

He went back to the boy and removed his yukata to have it thrown across the room like his sash. Bending down he started to lick the boy's chest and descending towards his boxer. While he did that Naruto mewled at the feeling of his tongue and his breathing became uneven. 'Mou his tongue is so good, but I wish it was somewhere more sensitive.' Naruto thought. His wish came true when Sasuke started to suck on his boxer. "Ahh…Sasuke." Naruto moaned at the feeling.

"What is it Naruto? What do you want? Tell me or else I won't give it to you." Sasuke huskily replied. His mouth was close to Naruto's clothed cock that his warm breath sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Ohh…please, suck me. Put your gorgeous, warm mouth on my dick." Naruto whined as he wants relief on his sensitive organ. Sasuke chuckled at his lover's whining, but complied. He removed Naruto's boxer, letting it dropped to the floor and was about to claim his prize when he got an idea. He removed his boxer and got on top of his lover.

"Love, how about you give my dick some attention while I do yours as well. Can't let you have all the enjoyment." Naruto nodded his head slowly since his head was still hazy from the wonderful feeling Sasuke gave him. Sasuke turned around so his dick was in front of Naruto's face and he was in front of Naruto's dick. Naruto took Sasuke's dick into his mouth and started to suck him off. He was 9 inches and pretty thick so Naruto couldn't fit all of it into his mouth so he use his hand to work on the parts he couldn't reach.

Sasuke grunted from the amazing blow job he was receiving from Naruto, but he wanted to get to his job. Naruto's was 7 inches and boy did it looked delectable. His cock was already dripping with pre-cum and twitching from Sasuke's hot breath. He bent down and gave the head a little lick and tasting the pre-cum which was slightly bitter, but had a hint of sweetness and he couldn't have enough of it.

Naruto moaned loudly, but was cut off from Sasuke's dick in his mouth and he was squirming a lot because of his sensitive part. Sasuke held him down by his hips so he wouldn't distract him. Sasuke gave a hard suck and Naruto continued to squirm and moaned on his cock, sending waves of pleasure to Sasuke. They continued to suck each other off until Naruto couldn't contain it any longer.

"Ahh… I'm gonna CUMMM!" Naruto screamed out and white, thick substance came out of his cock while Sasuke drank most of it, loving the scent and taste of his beloved. Naruto was breathing heavily and Sasuke got off of him so he could lift his ass up and see his small twitching hole.

"You are really beautiful Naruto." Sasuke quietly said and went to devour his lover's hole. Sasuke sucked and licked the outer hole which still pleases Naruto from the amount of moaning and groaning he's giving off. Sasuke stuck his tongue into the hole and felt intense heat inside.

"AHH…that feels wonderful. MMM…I love it when your tongue is inside me." Naruto groaned out sexily. Sasuke stopped tongue-fucking him which caused Naruto to whimper from the loss, but Sasuke shoved three fingers in front of him.

"Suck them." At Sasuke's command, Naruto complied and took the three digits into his warm mouth and licked and sucked until they were deemed wet enough. Sasuke took them out and went back to Naruto's ass. He pushed one digit into Naruto and he could feel the heat and tightness from just his finger and started to move.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's finger in him, but when Sasuke added the other two fingers is when Naruto feels the pain of having his ass stretched. Little tears appeared on his eyes and Sasuke got up to lick it off his eyes. "Don't worry love, just relax a little more." Sasuke spoke out on his sensitive ear. Soon enough the pain went away and being replaced by the small pleasure which he is receiving. Sasuke noticed Naruto was feeling the pleasure when his eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open a little for him to take in little breathes so he took out his digits causing Naruto to whine again and for him to settle down comfortably between his legs and lifting them up to his shoulder.

"If you like my fingers fucking you, then I'm sure you'll love this." Sasuke sexily spoke out as he slowly pushed in his dick into Naruto's tight little hole. It was still slick from Naruto's blow job so it lessens a bit of the pain.

"Ahh…it's so big and hot...ugh, but it hurts Sasuke." Naruto whimper from the feeling of Sasuke's big dick entering him and moving his muscles so wide apart. He latched onto Sasuke's shoulder and dug his finger into his flesh as Sasuke continues going into him until he reaches to his hilt. Sasuke pause his movement as he is completely sheathed inside him so Naruto could adjust to the feeling, but saw tears coming from the kitsune so he licked them away.

After the painful feelings went away, Naruto nodded his head to confirm that Sasuke could move. Sasuke slowly pulled out until he reached to the head and swiftly pushed into Naruto.

"AHH" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke's cock went into him. Sasuke was grunting with satisfaction from the tightness of Naruto's inner muscles that are constricting around him. He continued his slow pace for a while until he went a little bit quicker.

"S-Sasu…ugh, harder, faster." Naruto moaned out as he couldn't take the slow pace anymore. Sasuke just smirked at Naruto's face which was covered in sweat, eyes closed, too focused on the pleasure that he was receiving and his mouth opened, trying to let out words and moans from him.

"What was that Naruto? I couldn't hear what you said. You wanted me to slow it down?" Sasuke loved to tease his blonde and he couldn't get enough of it.

"No! Go faster! Ram your big, hot dick into me! Make me cum! Please Sasu!" Naruto was pleading to get fucked and Sasuke couldn't help, but obey his wish.

"Alright love, you asked for this." With that Sasuke quicken his pace and kept slamming into Naruto, his balls slapping onto his ass every moment.

Naruto was groaning and moaning with pure pleasure only available from his raven. "YES! Just like that! Keep ramming it into me! Don't stop! Don't ever stop! AHH" Sasuke changed his angle and it seems like he hit a certain spot that caused a massive scream coming from the blond. Apparently he found the blonde's prostate and he couldn't help smirking even more so he kept aiming at that spot to hear more of his delicious cries.

Naruto was drenched in sweat and his face was scrunched in pleasure. He was breathing heavily and is unable to open his eyes until Sasuke surprised him by flipping them over. Now he was on top and Sasuke was on bottom, but he was still inside him. Sasuke lifted his hand to bring Naruto's head down to whisper to him. "I want you to ride me love. Ride me until you cum."

Naruto groaned from Sasuke's hot breath on his ears and lifted himself up until the head of Sasuke's dick was just inside him. He then slammed down hard and both men moaned from the feeling. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hip to hold him steady and to help him speed up the pace.

"Ahh… ahh…Sasu, you're so deep inside of me. It feels so good." Naruto continued to groan and try to speed up the pace. Having Sasuke deep inside him brought the most intense pleasure that Naruto received. His hand went down to rub his cock, but Sasuke beat him to it and did a slower pace than their love making which was driving Naruto crazy. "Ugh…Sasu…please, go faster." he was whimpering from pleasure and for release.

"Easy love. Ugh… you're so tight…I will give you what you want soon." Sasuke huskily told him, but Naruto couldn't take it. Sasuke got up; Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist and continued to ride him. "You are so beautiful and you are mine." He possessively said.

"Yes…ohh…I'm only yours." Naruto went for another fast pace as he could feel his release building up at the pit of his stomach. Sasuke could feel his coming anytime soon and Naruto's so he quicken his pumping on Naruto's weeping cock to finish the job.

"Naru…ugh…let's come together." Sasuke continued pumping and he did a strong thrust into Naruto sending him over the edge.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out as he saw white spot in his vision and his cum splattered onto their stomach. Naruto's muscle clamped around Sasuke and he let it go.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke groaned out as he released his seed inside Naruto. Both collapsed with Naruto on top of Sasuke even though his cum is on them and Sasuke was still inside Naruto. Both were trying to calm their breathing and beating hearts before they could speak. Naruto calmed down and looked at Sasuke and gave him a gentle kiss.

He broke the kiss and spoke his feelings before sleep took over him. "I really love you Sasuke-teme. You are forever in my heart." He sleepily spoke out, his eyes having trouble staying open.

Sasuke smiled at that and kissed him on his forehead. "I love you to Naruto-dobe. I am yours as you are mine. Now sleep love, you need it." He quietly spoke to him since their activity exhausted them both, but Naruto heard it. He smiled and went to sleep. Sasuke grabbed the blanket on the bedside and covered them both up before sleep over took him.

The fireworks started, ending the festival, but it didn't bother the two lovers who are currently dreaming of each other.

The End

* * *

**Well I finish, but it was probably terrible. I probably rushed on certain things and especially the end and I might have made them a little OC. I hope I didn't bore anybody to death. It's my first YAOI, but please review it even though it's not as good as the other stories I've read. Again please REVIEW.**


End file.
